


Book Club

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles on something strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

Dean walks into the motel room and stops, not sure whether to be amused or freaked out.

Sam, Cas and Gabriel are sitting side by side on one of the beds, none of them paying any attention to him. Sam has his nose buried in The Fellowship of the Ring, Cas is reading The Two Towers, and Gabriel has The Return of the King.

Dean debates snapping a picture on his phone…this is just too bizarre…but decides against it. Instead he just mutters, “You’re all insane,” and leaves the room again.

As the door closes Sam looks up…he thought he’d heard something. But there’s nothing there, so he goes back to his book.


End file.
